Photos
Photo's are taken by Cameron of your avatar and the Disney cast. They come up through fulfilling requests and throwing parties. Earning a Photo There are a couple ways to earn a photo opportunity with a character, and you don't have to take it when it does, but it will continue to show up until you do. One way is to throw a Party in your Cafe themed after the series that the character is from. There are several cast members from each film that will show up from the main protagonists like Belle and the Beast to the side characters like Lumiere and Cogsworth. It IS random, and no amount of resetting will change who is going to show up. At the party, there is an absolute chance to get a photo with whichever character(s) show up. The other way is by fulfilling requests. After 1-3 requests, the character in question will have a little icon of Cameron in a speech bubble above them, signifying that they would like to take a photo with you. Obscure Characters Pete is the greatest example. There are others, but Pete is the one to fear. He shows up randomly and has no current way to summon him even though his Photo is one of the Sticker Achievements. Certain characters do not have a way to bring them in to your town and will show up randomly with a chance of having a request. They follow the same 1-3 rule though, thankfully. Snap and Share Take a photo in your game by pressing L + R at any time. Sometimes, you’ll even get special photo ops that let you choose your outfit and your pose! Your photos will be saved to your system's SD card. Cafe Photos Mickey Mouse Photos.jpg Minnie Mouse Photos.jpg Donald Duck Photos.jpg Daisy Duck Photos.jpg Snow White and Dwarfs Photos.jpg Pinocchio and Player Photos.jpg Cinderella Photos.jpg Alice Photos.jpg Twin Peter Pan's Photos.jpg Twin Aurora's Photos.jpg Marie Photos.jpg Winnie the Pooh Photos.jpg Belle and Beast Photos.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Photos.jpg Jack Skellington Photos.jpg Hercules Photos.jpg Captain Jack Sparrow Photos.jpg Cafe Photos 2 Modern Mickey Modern Minnie and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Pluto and Mii Photos.jpg Minnie Mouse and Mii Photos - DMW2.jpg Donald Three Nephews and Mii Photos.jpg Chip Dale Clarice and Mii Photos.jpg Snow White the Dwarfs and Mii Photos - DMW2.jpg Pinocchio Geppetto and Mii Photos - DMW2.jpg Donald Jose Panchito and Mii Photos.jpg Prince Charming Cinderella and Mii Photos.jpg Alice with Friends and Mii Photos.jpg Peter Pan Tinker Bell Captain Hook and Mii Photos.jpg Phillip Aurora and Mii Photos.jpg Marie and Mii Photos - DMW2.jpg Piglet Winnie the Pooh and Mii Photos.jpg Ariel and Mii Photos.jpg Belle Beast with Friends and Mii Photos.jpg Aladdin with the Gang and Mii Photos.jpg Jack Skellington Sally and Mii Photos.jpg Hercules Phil and Mii Photos.jpg Stitch Lilo and Mii Photos.jpg Captain Jack Sparrow and Mii Photos.jpg Rapunzel Flynn and Mii Photos.jpg Ralph Vanellope and Mii Photos.jpg Anna Olaf Elsa and Mii Photos.jpg Castleton Photos Mickey and Minnie Photos.jpg Twin Mickey's Photos.jpg Twin Minnie's Photos.png Donald and Daisy Photos.jpg Twin Donald Duck's Photos.jpg Daisy Duck and Mii Photos.jpg Twin Goofy's Photos.jpg Mickey and Pals Photos.jpg Mickey and Gang Photos.jpg Scrooge and the Three Boys Ducks Photos.jpg Chip and Dale Photos.jpg Twin Snow White's Photos.jpg Pinocchio and Geppetto Photos.jpg Alice and Player.jpg Peter Pan Photos.jpg Peter Pan and Tinker Bell Photos.jpg Aurora and Phillip Photos.jpg Beast and Belle Photos.jpg Castleton Photos 2 Mickey Minnie and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Pluto Minnie and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey with Gang and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey with the Gang and Mii Photos.jpg Donald Daisy and Mii Photos.jpg Disney Worlds Photos Prince Charming and Cinderella Photos.jpg Alice and White Photos.jpg Pooh Pals Photos.jpg Aladdin and Groups Photos.jpg Twin Captain Jack Saprrow's Photos.jpg Disney Worlds Photos 2 Snow White Prince Dwarfs and Mii Photos.jpg Alice with his Friends and Mii Photos.jpg Pooh with his Friends and Mii Photos.jpg Ariel with his Friends and Mii Photos.jpg Lilo with Friends and Mii Photos.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf and Mii Photos.jpg Category:Lists Category:Photos